


【虫贱】黑箱

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 就像露营小帐篷里的男孩子们会做的事。





	【虫贱】黑箱

0

 

“你不能别老是嘟嘟嘟地按那个小玩意吗？”

 

彼得没有理他，他继续戳着战衣的手腕处转过身去，虽然在这个小箱子里做这个转身很困难，那个朝着韦德绷得紧紧的后背明确地传达出一点点拒绝沟通的意味。

 

“要能行他在两个小时前就早该飞过来了。”韦德大声哼哼，“我就知道，铁皮罐头的那些东西不靠谱。”

“那是因为你乱弄！你……你早上看到我的新衣服比我还激动！”蜘蛛侠冲他大叫，“韦德，都是你害得我们现在这样！”他一激动就打晃，韦德伸手扶了一下他的肩膀，彼得微微一抖。

 

“哦，你受伤了……”韦德说。

 

他视线往下盯着彼得的腰。那儿还嵌着打碎的针剂碎片，破损的制服边露出一点点鲜血洇红的皮肤。要从一堆敌人里脱身确实并不容易，他们一个晚上辛苦勘察的成果全碎在了小蜘蛛的细腰上。

 

这混蛋现在看起来终于有一点悔恨的意思。

“唉，”他说，“早知道我就不陪你了。在家里沙发上通宵看脱口秀都明显比出来干这个有意思。”

彼得气得差点呕血。

 

 

1

 

“潜入”的意思是“不被察觉，悄悄地进入”。不是“在偷了人家东西以后脑子一横，扛着两把大武士刀大喇喇从正门走。而且用脚开门，超拽”。

“避免冲突”的意思是，“哪怕他们看起来非常不欢迎我们，也不要丢出那些乒乒乓乓的小炸弹”。

“陪”的适用范围至少是，主语对宾语不是靠死缠烂打才得来这个机会的。而且不包括干出一堆轰轰烈烈的蠢事惊动所有人，在鸡飞狗跳的逃窜中打碎珍贵的样本，弄坏他们唯一的通讯兼求救方式，最后害大家都被困在敌人大厦的某个小柜子里。

 

这些都该是正常人搞得懂的常识才对！

 

彼得哀叹着把脸埋进手心，他诅咒着自己的心软和愚蠢。韦德又不是正常人。对这一点他难道知道得还不够清楚吗？

 

 

他继续和那个邮票一样小的通讯器较劲。只要能再接通一次，史塔克先生就可以定位过来帮助他们了。他记得自己没有幽闭恐惧症，但和韦德共处一个这么小的昏暗空间，这事本身实在让人气短。他想快点离开这里。

回去以后，我要让队长重新考虑关于壮大复仇者队伍的决定。他想。

 

 

韦德在旁边小声唱歌，同时用他的小刀刮擦着柜壁。这儿实在是没多少地方，他还老动来动去，时不时碰到他，弄得彼得没法专心修手上的东西。这里又潮湿又闷热，十分钟前他就开始出汗，温度好像还在升高。这样下去在救援赶到之前，自己说不定会脱水。

“嗨，小蜘蛛。”韦德哐当一声丢掉刀，他高兴的声音传过来，吵得彼得痛苦地皱眉头，“看看我给你刻了什么！”

 

他没有去看，同时感到一阵头晕目眩，放下了手扶住墙抵着头，觉得下腰部上的伤好像又开始隐隐作痛。

他低头看了一眼，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

 

 

 

*

 

他就那么一直像个阿斯伯格患者一样躲在角落里看起来一定很奇怪。韦德碰他的时候彼得的反应有点太激烈了，像一只被踩了尾巴的猫。

但是他现在不需要任何的身体接触，尤其是来自韦德的。

 

“别碰我！”彼得尖叫。

 

韦德举起双手:“好的，好的。懂了，你是来自芬兰的小蜘蛛。”他指了指彼得的伤口，比着手势解释。“只是想给你处理一下，那看起来不太舒服。”

 

彼得摇了摇头。他转过头面朝着墙壁，继续缩在角落里，看起来小小一只，像个日本志怪故事里的地缚灵。

韦德过了一会儿开腔:

“你直接开始打飞机难道不行吗？就当我不存在。”

彼得猛转过头，看起来惊恐又尴尬。

“十分钟前我就看到了。我知道，大吼大叫总是让人性致勃勃。”韦德表示理解。“别在意，我有时候杀完人也这样。”

这下蜘蛛侠看起来又有些恼火了。“我可从来没这样！”他慌乱又恼火地表示，匆匆又转了回去，手还徒劳地按着下身那一块不老实的地方，动作太急使得腰又开始疼。这提醒了他，彼得想起了那些随着碎片扎进自己身体里的药剂。

我真的需要帮助。史塔克先生！他绝望地想。

 

 

“正好这儿太无聊了，小蜘蛛。”韦德说，“你不想来找点乐子吗？”

彼得转过头想斥责他老实一点，正好看见他面罩拉起了一半，把食指和拇指圈了个圈放到嘴上，然后煽情地伸出舌头在那个圈里舔了一周。这个下流的暗示画面直接刺激得他一时失语，韦德对浑身僵硬的他哈哈大笑。

 

他又被戏弄了。韦德就是喜欢拿他寻开心，他到底知不知道眼下这情况有多严峻？彼得被不争气的搭档气昏了头，有一瞬间简直很不蜘蛛侠地想哭。

 

 

他自顾自修着那块通讯器里的线路，努力不去注意旁边另一具身体散发的热度。可他搞不懂史塔克先生的设计，就像他永远搞不懂韦德脑子里都在想什么。那是一个已经封装好的对象，隐藏了所有逻辑实现的细节，以至于所有的错误和疯狂都无迹可循，探索这一切只会让人感到挫败。

或许他该像老奶奶们修坏掉的电视机一样。时不时给韦德来上几巴掌，拍几下就好了。蜘蛛侠开始胡思乱想。

 

 

最后他被高热烧得头晕眼花，手指发颤，连接口都看不清，终于控制不住把那个通讯器扯下来甩到地上，同时狠狠踹了一脚把它踢远。韦德大呼小叫，给他鼓劲，火上浇油。“对就是这样！猛男！把它当成那个盛气凌人的铁皮吉娃娃，再来一脚！”

 

下一秒他天旋地转，被蜘蛛侠提着领子，后背狠狠撞在了柜子内壁上。小蜘蛛发狠抬手提着他，看起来十分努力。虽然韦德实际上脚还可以碰着地面，但他决定不说出来挫伤对方的自尊心。

 

死侍讨好地磨蹭他的手。“别对我生气，小南瓜。这儿我可是你唯一的性欲处理器，弄坏了我，你就真的只能日空气啦。”

彼得飞快地冷静了下来，他不该对着韦德发泄自己无能的怒火。虽然他一点也不想道歉。蜘蛛侠轻轻放下了他，一言不发地蹲了回去。

 

 

2

 

 

当别人把手伸进你裤子里的时候你没有跳起来朝对方脸上打一拳，这个就叫做“默许”。

哪怕你紧紧闭着眼睛不出声，装作魂飞天外，装作意识脱离身体，装作自己实际上不在这儿也一样。

 

 

彼得撑着墙，咬着自己的手，努力不发出任何会让韦德感受到鼓励的声音。靠他自己不行，他试过了。这本质上是另外一场依靠搭档的救援行动，所以韦德摸他这件事本身没什么好羞耻的。

但他还是尴尬，尴尬得手在墙上时不时忍不住攥成拳头。

“先说好，你可别突然打我。”韦德在身后抱怨，“我的挨揍感应从刚刚开始就胆战心惊的。”

 

他嘴上这么说，手继续慢条斯理地挤压按揉着蜘蛛侠，悠闲得好像一位苏格兰牧场的挤奶工。和他的动作成鲜明对比的是在彼得下身堆积起来的惊涛骇浪般的快感。

 

彼得张大了嘴，他浑身颤抖，微微喘着气，眼睛都有点失神，蒙上了一层水。

这件事原来会这么舒服的吗？

他感到腿发软，几乎要站不住了，如果不是韦德揽着他，他早就滑到地上去了。

 

“你这个样子真可爱。”韦德戏谑的声音传来。

他还哼起了歌，是《我的小新娘》。彼得觉得耳朵发烫，一时分不清这是因为这儿太热了还是因为这首歌。

 

 

*

 

韦德甩着手，他看起来也累了，把下巴搁在彼得的肩膀上。来自他人沉重的体重压得蜘蛛侠喘得更大声了。

“我开始有点可怜你的女朋友了。”死侍对他又抱怨起来，彼得感到一阵诡异的愧疚。

 

彼得拉开了他的手:“谢谢你，我看还是我自己想办法……”

 

“没关系，亲爱的。”韦德在他脸上飞快地亲了一下，蜘蛛侠看起来被吓了一跳，他还躲了一下，没挣脱这个拥抱。“办法总比困难多。不然我用嘴试试？”

彼得的尾椎因为这个提议微微痉挛了一下。但他立刻拒绝:“不要！”

那太超过了。只是硬着和头晕出汗并不会怎样。如果真那么干了，以后见面的尴尬估计就足够杀死蜘蛛侠。韦德是个，对这些毫无概念的家伙……可他不是。他该引导他，教会他，纠正他，超级英雄和正常人是怎么思考的。这也是队长给蜘蛛侠的任务。

 

 

韦德松开了他，往后靠，“这两个你都不要，那我就没办法了。”

他把手放进嘴里，看起来发了一会儿呆，然后把手指直到根部一根根舔湿，像一只在清理自己毛发的猫。

 

彼得忍不住问:“你在干嘛？”

“这就是最后那个提议了。”韦德含着手指奇怪地看着他，“虽然我总会好起来，但我也不是在这种事上喜欢疼的。”

 

直到他开始把唾液润湿的手指往下送，彼得才回过神来他要干什么。

“等下，”他有点慌了，试图出声制止，“这个对我来说还是有点……”

 

 

“哦，好的。”韦德远比他想象中要快地穿上了裤子，“当然了，是的。太奇怪了。抱歉咯，让你脑海中浮现了那种画面。”

他站了起来，一脸懊恼，好像做了错事手脚不知道往哪儿放，最后坐得远远的。韦德看起来心神不宁，而且沮丧，那副样子让彼得没法不在意。

 

他听见韦德轻声咕哝着:“真希望我的枪在这儿。”

他看起来又想自杀了。彼得的心揪起来。

 

“嗨，看着我。”他慢慢凑过去，按着对方的肩膀对视。“你还好吗？”

韦德愣愣地看着他。

 

“其实我只是想让你开心，小蜘蛛。”他小声说，“但看来我又搞砸了。对不起。”

“闭嘴，我知道。”他的瞳孔放大，又在自言自语了，“蠢货……”

 

彼得觉得有点呼吸困难。韦德看起来茫然又难过，他不喜欢韦德这个表情。

 

 

他突然意识到，从刚刚知道他不舒服开始，韦德就一直在想各种办法让他好受一点点。他可能真的不擅长这个。每次都是这样。围着他叽叽喳喳，各种方法，绞尽脑汁，哪怕违背常识伦理，有点错位和疯狂，有点不正常，他也总是想帮上蜘蛛侠的忙。像个第一次有朋友到家里玩，欢天喜地捧出一大堆垃圾和碎石头的孤独小孩。那就是他所有的宝物了，他只拥有这一切，而他愿意全献给他。

 

死侍是个充满错误和矛盾，代码不明的程序，甚至无法自洽，随时崩溃，永远冒着烟跌跌撞撞地走着……但是他的目的是如此明确清晰，就好像遇见蜘蛛侠的那一刻他才出生了，出生以来的第一条指令，贯彻死侍一生的唯一明确的准绳……全然交付的信任，如同新生幼犬一样的依恋。尊重蜘蛛侠，在乎他，信任他。爱他。

他居然是如此真心实意地在喜欢着他。

 

 

队长说:彼得，你的任务是教会他……

正常人，异类，扭曲的思考方式，拒绝他，纠正他，教导他。拍掉他手上那些不起眼的石头，他的宝物，告诉他那些根本一文不值。告诉他他的努力于事无补，告诉他这一切真情实感毫无意义，告诉他正常人是怎么思考的。

 

他一定是也疯了。所以他沉默了一会儿，开口:

“那个提议还在有效期吗？”

 

 

3

 

这儿的空间要躺着还是太小了。彼得在操作的时候不止一次暗自惊叹韦德这幅身体的韧性柔软，他几乎要被对折过来，被从上而下地进入，估计不会好受。彼得把一只手垫在他左顾右盼的脑袋下面。

“真贴心，杰克。”韦德用腿蹭了蹭他。彼得抓住他乱动的腿，谨慎地移动着腰。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”他再三确认，时刻准备只要韦德一表现出不舒服的样子就立刻拔出去。

“像有根便便在屁股里进进出出，反复拉屎。”韦德比划出了一根空气热狗。

彼得开始后悔。只要韦德这张破嘴不停，他觉得，他们其实不用做到这一步他也迟早会软。

 

“你可以再粗暴点，小蜘蛛。”韦德咯咯笑起来，“像一颗五英寸特制子弹一样贯穿我吧！”

彼得用力顶了他一下，这是挟私报复。但韦德看起来很高兴。他还配合地开始呻吟起来，他叫得也太假了，就和那些低成本小电影里一样夸张又卖力，比起真实爽到更多的是表演成分。

但是那种毫无掩饰的放荡声音还是震到了蜘蛛侠，他急急伸出手捂住了韦德的嘴，后知后觉想起这里还是敌人的大本营，紧张得要命。

 

韦德舔了他的手一口，彼得像被烫到一样飞快抽回了手。韦德冲他笑起来。

“你真是个害羞的小新娘。好可爱。”他赞叹地说着，同时收紧腹腔的肌肉，紧紧缠住了他的阴茎。他和彼得同时轻轻叫了一声。

 

这感觉不该这么好。彼得警告自己。不要留恋，速战速决，这是韦德为他做出的伟大牺牲。该死的，别这么沉醉其中。

但他的超能力在药物帮助下更加放大了一切感官。昏暗环境里的一切他都看得清清楚楚，还有气味，湿度，震动，摩擦，那些强烈的感觉让他还没有经历太多的大脑一阵阵发懵，在这种情况下保持冷静，就好比对社科老师亲口承认没写假期作业一样艰难。他只担心自己不要弄伤了韦德。

 

然而韦德看起来完全没被怎么样。他看起来甚至百无聊赖，叫唤了一会儿，转过头用手指扣着柜子边，彼得怀疑他说不定下一秒会摸出个苹果啃起来。

他倒是还没干出在性爱过程中打哈欠这种彻底摧毁雄性人类自尊的事，彼得居然还有点感激。

 

这一定有什么技巧，不然人们不会如此热衷这种运动。彼得无比气馁地想，他好歹也上过大学。好好思考。史塔克先生经常夸:瞧瞧，这颗精明的科学家小脑瓜！但他或许从来没想过彼得会把自己学术钻研的精神放到这上面来。

他只是不希望这彻底是一场单向的惠泽，他希望韦德也能参与进来，至少……至少不要日后想起这一次亲密接触，只会想起一根便便在屁股里进进出出的古怪感受。

 

 

*

 

蜘蛛侠抓住了他的手，温柔又有点强势地使了点力拿到一边按住。看来小朋友终于要冲刺最后阶段了，接下来估计不会好过，但也总算要结束了。韦德松了口气，顺从地抬起腰配合他。

 

但他的腿被压住了，小蜘蛛没有像他想象中一样大开大合地猛干，而是退出来一点，开始犹豫着在他身体里打圈，韦德想起了蛋液里的打蛋机。

 

“韦德，”他的小英雄喘着气的样子真性感。“接下来告诉我你喜欢被怎么做，好吗？”

“只要是你做的。”韦德诚实地回答他。但对方看起来不太满意。或许小蜘蛛一如既往把这当成了他蹩脚的调情。于是他想了想，侧过头蹭了蹭蜘蛛侠的手。

“你可以……摸摸我，脸或者头，”他说，“然后说些什么，就只是，夸夸我……？”

“这会让你兴奋吗，韦德？”蜘蛛侠看起来很意外。

“这会让我很开心。”

在说出这句话的一瞬间，他不知为何又有点想死。小蜘蛛不说话了。他似乎又说了蠢话，而且这个蠢话分外可笑，因为太过渴求什么，还显得很可悲。这个也符合正常的范畴吗？小蜘蛛会觉得他更奇怪了吗？

 

 

只过了一会儿，小蜘蛛温热的手贴上了他的脸颊。柔软的皮肤相贴，他意识到对方把手套脱掉了。蜘蛛侠轻轻抚摸着他，就像他是一匹获得金奖杯的斗犬，就像他做了什么让他无比骄傲的事一样。

 

 

韦德突然没来由地感到一阵紧张。这儿太暗了。他看不清小蜘蛛的表情也猜不到他的情绪，他只能感觉到一片沉默中，蜘蛛侠正在缓缓地，慢慢朝着他俯下身。透过那点微弱的亮光，可以看到他一点一点把自己的面罩卷起到了鼻尖上，露出了湿润的嘴唇。

 

他们谁也没有说话，蜘蛛侠越靠越近，在马上要碰上韦德脸的时候停下了。他们额头相贴，近得每次呼吸都像叹息，太近了，那种压迫感就像他心里的什么东西要倒塌了，又像什么将要拔地而起。一种无法名状的恐惧在韦德心底升腾而起，几乎让他眼眶发热。

 

蜘蛛侠轻声说:“韦德……”

他说话的时候，唇齿开阖，微弱湿热的气流扑到韦德的脸上。空气里的灰尘都仿佛是从他身上逃离的迷你精灵一样。有那么一瞬间，他太美了，就像从天空中坠落下来的神祇。

 

下一秒，韦德往旁边猛地一挣，躲开了这个来自神明的亲吻。

 

 

 

*

 

他忘记了他们下半部分还连着。这场小小的逃亡让蜘蛛侠在他身体里的部分被狠狠一拽，在他体内某处绕了一圈。

有一种妖异的快感在那一刻扯得韦德骨盆发酸，同时蜘蛛侠的吻落歪在他的耳朵上，又湿又软，像一团小鸽子灰色的尾羽落在耳朵上。死侍没忍住哆嗦了一下。

 

“我知道了，你喜欢的是这个。”蜘蛛侠摸了摸他的脸。他听起来高兴又苦涩。

 

韦德还在发愣。这是什么？

 

他直起身，试图搞清楚发生了什么，但同时彼得重新动了起来。又是那里，他被那种感觉又一次击中了，手脚发软倒了回去。那并不激烈，但比前面的快感更绵长，更久，带着不可思议的余韵，一波一波积压起来，连带着大脑都被插得发懵。

他盯着自己的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐着水，彼得扶着他，终于开始专心致志地、无比科学地操他了。

 

 

彼得低声说:“韦德，你做得很棒……”

 

他依然像被要求的那样抚摸着他，表扬他，看着韦德被那种巨大的快感死死地钉住，在每一次冲击下微微打颤，看起来甚至有些不知所措，下意识想要逃走，但依然努力顺从地待在原地，打开自己。

去他妈的救援吧，他按着韦德，绝望地承认了自己就是喜欢这个。

 

让他失神太简单了。只要每次深深地楔进去那个位置，同时摸摸他，夸奖他，韦德就会剧烈地发抖。

他发出的声音开始变得不一样了。那和刚刚放荡造作的叫声完全不同，更难耐，沙哑又压抑。更多的是低沉的气音，颤抖的呼吸，除此之外都是沉默。

他好安静，第一次不像平时那么聒噪了，这让彼得的感觉很奇怪。

 

彼得又一次亲了亲他的额头，直起身宣布:“我现在好像不那么讨厌你了。”

“你现在就听话多了。这是你的开关吗？平时的你简直是个讨厌鬼。”

“但是，我知道你已经很努力了……你自己都不知道……”

他圈住了韦德被冷落的阴茎，开始周到地照顾他。

“韦德，你真好……”

 

 

韦德咬住了自己手套的指关节，这下就连喘气声他都不愿意再发出来了，他侧着脸摇了摇头。彼得不知道这是什么意思。但是韦德另一只手从头到尾一直抓着他的手，就像什么小动物用尾巴缠着主人。那副样子大大地取悦了他，彼得感到一阵头晕目眩，那感觉像欣快又像迷恋。

 

他继续一边操他一边摸他亲吻他，一点也不想结束，好像要把韦德渴望了一辈子的温柔都补回来。虽然韦德看起来快要崩溃了。但他还是没有拒绝彼得，乖顺地最大限度打开胯骨，对他张着腿，予求予取，迎接这一场彻底的侵占和掠夺。

 

那里面的软肉颤颤地咬着他的阴茎，努力地讨好着彼得。那种感觉就像陷于一个湿润又紧致的高热牢笼。韦德做这个比执行任务要称职出色得多。或许比起复仇者，他确实更适合当性欲处理器。

这想法太过分了。

但是韦德总会原谅他，不是吗？

 

 

4

 

抽出来的时候，他们下身那黏黏糊糊的声音也太煽情了，听得让人脸红。彼得大口大口喘着气，努力从让人眼冒金星的灭顶快感里找到焦距。

他倒在韦德身上。彼得侧过头，听着韦德同样激烈的心跳。从这儿可以正好望见柜子内壁靠下那个地方，他发现那儿居然刻着一颗龇牙咧嘴的篮球，还有一颗发霉的花生。

 

他盯着发了一会儿呆，认出来那是他和韦德。蜘蛛侠和死侍的小脑瓜挨在一起。

原来韦德一开始在刻这个，所以那么兴高采烈地叫他来看。

 

“你到底都在想什么啊。”彼得轻轻说。

 

韦德过了好一会儿才出声。

“我在替你未来的伴侣担忧。姑娘们吃不消你这套的。”他这么说，听起来因为刚刚的性行为还心有余悸。“我的建议是婚前同居，先验验货。”

他听起来一点都不像之前对彼得轻佻地吹《我的小新娘》口哨的时候那么游刃有余。彼得没忍住笑出了声。他靠着韦德，开始走神，想他们这个姿势从上面看会不会就像新婚第二天清晨的伴侣，妻子躺在丈夫怀里。没有捧花，教堂，誓言和祝福。只有狭窄昏暗的铁柜子，那个刻在柜子上丑了吧唧的篮球和发霉花生就是他们的结婚照。

 

 

“我都怕地板会被你日穿，我们一起掉到楼下还在视频开会的九头蛇的会议桌上。我们肯定是来不及穿裤子的。”韦德又开始满嘴乱说，“九头蛇全体通过视频会议直播看到全纽约的至尊屁股！这可真是惊天动地的一场做爱。”

彼得猛地惊醒过来。

老天啊。从刚刚到现在他都在想什么啊？他做的出格的事还不够吗？

 

“那不是做爱！”他急急地打断韦德。

“你说是什么就是什么，老大。”韦德满不在乎地耸耸肩，“但反正我喜欢这个。我要把它永远放在我的撸管银行里，那儿你可管不着。”他飞快地亲了一口彼得，依然友好地选择了脸。

 

他看起来确实不在乎他们做了什么。韦德只是喜欢和他在一起度过的时间，以前哪怕是一块儿出去买个冰淇淋他都说过要放进那个什么银行。

彼得感到高兴又有点隐隐约约地不爽。这种晦涩不明的心情实在难以解释。

 

 

可能他看起来太不高兴了，韦德在偷偷瞅他。“你不喜欢这样的话我也可以忘掉的。”他说。

“我只是……很喜欢和你一起玩，小蜘蛛。”他小心翼翼地斟酌词汇，“和你有关的事情都那么好玩。我舍不得忘掉。”

 

彼得深深地看着他。

他知道自愈因子会让韦德活得像个机器一样久。他会一直一直记着，久到其他人都死了，他成为所有人行走的墓志铭。活着的墓碑。在这个星球上孤独地游荡着，永远地运行着第一条指令，永远地祭奠他爱过的人们。

他甚至不能践行那句誓言，“直到死亡把我们分开”——在他还活着的时候，命运就早已经把他和所有人分开了。

 

 

蜘蛛侠说:“那么，韦德，你可以记多久呢？”

他愣住了，看来没有人问过他这个。韦德不确定地回答:“总之很久吧。我猜？”

 

彼得把手放到了脸上，他脱掉了面罩。在韦德来得及做出一切反应前，他按着韦德的后颈凑过去，把一个有点发抖的吻印在对方因为惊愕微微张开的嘴上。

“那你要记住这个哦。”

他坐回去，把面罩拉了回去，含糊地说。

 

韦德那边一片死寂。彼得静静坐着，目视前方不动如山，像查理一世躺在断头台上等着铡刀。

过了一会儿韦德说:“我没记住。再来一次成吗？”

彼得小声说:“没门。”

黑暗里韦德的手犹犹豫豫地爬过来，彼得一把抓住了他，紧紧地握在手里。

他们都笑了起来。

 

 

 

——end——

 

 

 

（+1）

 

“所以通讯器没坏吗？”

 

黑寡妇怜悯地冲彼得微微一笑，然后切换上了一副“我不知道你在说什么”的表情，招呼其他人拿来了两条安慰毯。彼得下意识伸手去接，而她直接披在了自己身上，另外一条给了韦德。

 

“你真是如狼似虎。”她对彼得低语。

彼得看起来要死了。

“我们还更担心托尼，当时他看起来想把手心的斥力炮直接照自己耳朵来两发。”她继续说，“但我们又不能关掉，得靠那个小东西的定位才能找到你们。”

彼得看起来已经死了。韦德有点紧张地靠过来让他挨着。

 

“你不会知道我们解决完所有敌人，还得蹲在外面等你们完事的心情。”路过的鹰眼插嘴，“博士的浩克都快出来了！”他哈哈大笑着被黑寡妇赶走了。她也在笑，看得彼得毛骨悚然。

 

黑寡妇把安慰毯扯下来包住了他。她笑着摸了摸彼得的头，那个笑容这时看起来却是真诚比嘲讽多。

“你是个勇敢的孩子，”她拉紧毯子，在他耳边耳语，“我为你骄傲。”

她说完就离开了。她走出一段路，回头看了一眼。看到还呆呆望着她，满脸通红的彼得。他和韦德裹着白色的安慰毯靠在一起，就像荒原上的两个小小的雪人。

 

 

 

 

（+2）

 

留言:托尼，麻烦和韦德说下，不要在战损报告里乱写。来自史蒂夫。

回复-留言:你去说。上次也是我。去告诉他，哪怕他把屁眼这个词写满我的办公桌我也不会为他的屁股出一分钱的。永远。永，远 。来自托尼。

批注:我不会再追究任何关于屁股的事了，就这样吧。只要别再让我看到这个词。来自尼克。


End file.
